


Lies

by Kalloway



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The lies we tell ourselves.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC, May 22 - The lying game (Ruth Ware)

It was too easy, really. They wanted to believe so badly that it barely took any effort to guide them, toy with them, and keep it all going day after day, month after month, year after year. Time passed, the Student Council waxed and waned, but Akio didn't mind. This wasn't just his game, after all. But since he was playing it, he figured he might as well enjoy it and not think about the details, like how it all began and how it didn't have to be like this. 

He told himself to forget. 

It was just too easy.


End file.
